1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, data processing system, reproduction method, program, and storage medium for reproducing reproduced data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is a reproduction apparatus decoding and reproducing reproduced data encoded by the MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) scheme. This reproduction apparatus, for example, decodes I, P, and B picture data forming the reproduced data in an order corresponding to the reference relationship of the picture data and the reproduction direction and outputs the decoding results in the order of display in accordance with the reproduction direction for reproduction and output. In this reproduction apparatus, for example, when receiving a reversal command for reversing the reproduction direction, the decoding results generated up to then are all cleared, decoding is started in the order in accordance with the reversed reproduction direction, and those decoding results are reproduced and output in a display order in accordance with the reversed reproduction direction. For reference, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-101967.
However, in this reproduction apparatus of the related art, since the decoding results generated up to receiving the reversal command are all cleared and picture data is decoded in accordance with the reversed reproduction direction immediately after reversal of the reproduction direction, a long time is taken from when receiving the reversal command to when obtaining the reproduction and output after reversal, therefore there is the disadvantage that the response is poor.